


Better With Three

by kinkme (kscribbles)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Rose and Donna get up to when the Doctor IS looking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Three

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Rose/Donna/Ten. Someone gets double-penetrated. Up to you who and how. ;)
> 
> Originally written anonymously for the [Doctor Who kinkmeme](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. Written in 2011.

  
Some nights he just liked to watch. To observe his two girls together, all soft curves, and silky hair, and bouncing breasts, as they enthusiastically strove to make each other come. To marvel at his brilliant luck. To watch, to give soft commands when it took his fancy, to stroke his cock in time with a lapping tongue or plunging fingers.  
  
He loved joining them too, obviously. Fucking Donna while she licked at Rose balanced above her, or taking Rose roughly from behind, pushing her face into ginger curls with each thrust. Or three mouths, lazily stroking and sucking as they all lay tangled together. Oh yes, sometimes, it was better with three.  
  
But tonight, tonight he was meant to watch. Rose had something special planned. She'd been hinting at it all day, since before she'd come out of a nondescript shop, clutching a bag containing a purchase she wouldn't tell him or Donna about. When all three of them were naked, Rose waiting on the bed, he held Donna back a moment. He ran his hands over her quickly, clutching her arse as he kissed her, dipping his tongue briefly into her mouth before peppering kisses along her jaw to her ear.  
  
“Do you know what she's about?” he whispered.  
  
“Not a clue, Spaceman. But I can't wait to find out.”  
  
He eagerly fell into the chair Donna half pushed him into, to await his... their surprise.  
  
Donna joined Rose on the bed and they began to leisurely explore each other, light kisses and caresses to start. He swallowed heavily, wondering what tone their lovemaking would take tonight. They were both such dominant personalities, both as eager to please as be pleasured; sex between them was never quite routine, never predictable. They were limited in what they'd do together, though, never using any toys or aids. Not that he thought they were opposed to the idea; it had just never come up. Although... He thought again of the bag Rose had been holding earlier. Could it contain their surprise?  
  
He leaned forward in his chair, hand on his thigh, inching towards his cock but not wanting to touch himself just yet, waiting for the moment when Rose would break away to retrieve her package. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
She abruptly pulled away from Donna, to Donna's protests. She tried to pull Rose's hand back to where she'd been massaging her clit, but Rose successfully untangled herself and bounded to the bureau, opening a drawer and rummaging inside. He and Donna both blinked at what she withdrew. A large, black, shiny dildo, and a leather harness. She held them up, grinning like it was Christmas.  
  
“What'd'you think?” she asked Donna.  
  
“I...”  
  
“I thought you could wear it. You know... when you fuck me. I mean, if you want.” She added the last a little uncertainly.  
  
He saw that Donna was intrigued by the idea, one she'd never really considered before. Her eyes darkened, her pale skin flushed with more pink, her mouth hung open.  
  
“But you've got him,” she said. She wasn't protesting, she was curious.  
  
“Yeah, I have. But I want you. First, anyway.”  
  
A zing of anticipation went through him. So much for just watching, that was an invitation to join them, later. And good thing as his head was nearly imploding with the possibilities. He forced himself to stay seated, to sit back and relax.  
  
“I want,” Rose said, climbing back onto the bed to kneel as Donna was, “to feel your tits against mine, with this inside me. That all right?”  
  
She kissed her and Donna nodded mutely; he could _see_ Donna’s excitement increase. His did too and he finally gave in and wrapped his hand around his cock as Rose wrapped the straps of the harness around Donna's thighs and fitted the dildo inside.  
  
“Well, would you look at that,” Donna said huskily, looking down.  
  
All three of them did. It was strange, incongruous, to see the rubber cock rising from between her legs. And it was incredibly sexy. Again the options for later surged through his mind and he groaned aloud, allowing himself one slow stroke along his erection.  
  
Rose looked at him and smiled that smile that made him want to leap out of the chair and immediately bury himself in her, but he held back, took a deep breath. Rose bit her lip and lay back on the bed, spreading her legs wide. From beneath a pillow she produced a small bottle of lube and passed it to Donna, now kneeling a little awkwardly between her legs.  
  
“Dunno if you'll need it,” Rose said, her voice low.  
  
Donna settled above Rose, kissing her with the deliberate, thorough slowness that they both knew excited Rose, the rubber appendage squished between them. Donna reached a hand between Rose's legs, easily slipping her fingers inside. He could hear the wet sound, could smell her as her moisture hit the air.  
  
“Probably not,” Donna agreed, withdrawing and rising on her knees again. “Still, just in case…” She reached for the bottle and applied some of the liquid to the shaft of the toy. He might have whimpered as she stroked it with one hand, as he mimicked her movement. “Am I doing this right, Doctor?” she asked, looking at him with a small knowing smile.  
  
“Brilliant!” he gasped, stopping his hand with a supreme force of will when Donna stopped hers. “Go... go on,” he said shakily.  
  
Donna did, climbing back over Rose, trying to get the angle of her hips right to penetrate. “Here,” Rose said, hands on Donna's hips, adjusting her between her thighs. Then she slipped a hand between them and guided the rubber phallus into herself. Rose sighed in pleasure as the toy filled her; Donna looked down between them, mesmerised. He could barely breathe.  
  
Donna pulled back a little, experimentally pushed back in. “Well, that’s... lovely,” she said, eyes still trained between Rose’s legs.  
  
He saw Rose smile a little shyly at that. “Come here,” she said, and pulled Donna down to her, kissing her deeply again. Donna wrapped her arms beneath Rose’s and Rose encouraged their hips into a rhythm, which Donna caught quickly.  
  
“Oh,” Donna said suddenly, her hips faltering.  
  
“What?” he and Rose said at the same time.  
  
“I...” she resumed the rhythm of her movements. “I... didn’t think I’d... feel anything. But that’s... good.”  
  
Rose nodded and spoke a little breathlessly. “Puts pressure in all the right places when you do it right. I made sure of that.”  
  
“The things I get up to with the two of you, honestly. Never thought I’d–”  
  
Rose cut her off, capturing her lips again in a swift, messy kiss.  
  
They were quiet but for the groans shared between their mouths and the sounds of their bodies coming together. They were beautiful, and though he’d been privileged enough to see them in some intensely erotic scenarios, this one might take the proverbial cake. He allowed himself some more stroking, using the lightest touch only, knowing more than that would make him come far too quickly, wondering when he’d be able to join in on this fun.  
  
The sounds Donna was making escalated at a quicker pace than Rose’s. She was indeed enjoying this more than she thought she would. She sped up her hips, Rose crying out softly at every thrust. “Really... really... good,” he could just make out, mumbled into Rose’s shoulder.  
  
He watched, fascinated, as the muscles of Donna’s bum clenched on a final thrust as she came with a muffled wail and shuddered against Rose before falling still. Rose hadn’t got there yet. But she wasn’t looking very upset about that. Rose met his eyes and smiled, a shift of her gaze indicating he’d be welcome now if he wanted.  
  
And yes, he wanted. He was out of the chair like a shot, on the bed and running his hands along Donna’s back before he’d even completed the thought to do so. He kissed Donna’s shoulder, rousing her from her slump, and she withdrew from Rose.  
  
“Liked that, did you?” he asked Donna, eyeing the slick phallus between her legs. He had half a mind to turn over and let her have her way with _him_ , but that was for another night. Having finally settled on one of the myriad options that had flitted through his head since he’d first seen their new apparatus, he had other plans.  
  
“Yeah, well, it’s was all right,” Donna said.  
  
Rose giggled.  
  
Donna looked down at her. “Oh, but you didn’t–”  
  
“It’s fine,” he answered for her, telling Donna, “Get behind her.” His voice was low, barely sounded like his own as he issued the soft command.  
  
Donna looked at him curiously, but did as he asked.  
  
Rose rolled onto her side, facing him, her back to Donna, as Donna settled, spoonlike, behind her. Donna began to try to ease the dildo back into Rose’s cunt, but he stopped her, reaching over Rose and setting a hand on Donna’s pale hip.  
  
“No,” he said. “Her arse.” He fumbled in the sheets for the discarded bottle of lube and handed it to her.  
  
She held it dumbly. “I... Really? Is that all right, Rose?”  
  
Rose nodded vigorously between them and hauled his mouth to hers to kiss him soundly. He was glad he read her correctly, tonight. She seemed very in favour of his idea.  
  
Donna hadn’t moved. This was new territory for her; it wasn’t for him and Rose.  
  
“Yes,” Rose said to her. “It’s good, go ahead.”  
  
“Start slow,” he instructed. “Your fingers first.”  
  
Donna shrugged and popped the cap on the bottle, lubing her fingers and then Rose. He hooked Rose’s leg over his, his cock hot and very, very hard between them, allowing Donna room to work. Rose clutched at him as Donna presumably began doing as he asked. He couldn’t really see, not with Rose’s mouth devouring his once again.  
  
After a few minutes, Rose pulled her lips away from his. “You’re a bit brilliant,” she said.  
  
“Me? You’re the one who bought us this little gift.”  
  
“Not that little,” she said on a gasp as Donna set the head of the toy at her entrance. “But you must be about ready to explode,” Rose said to him, reaching between them, wrapping her hand around his aching cock and stroking.  
  
“Yes. Don’t... don’t do that.”  
  
“Okay?” Donna asked.  
  
“Yes,” Rose answered. “He was talking to me. This one’s about to come already.”  
  
“Oi! I’ve had a lot of stimulation. And...” He consciously lowered the tone of his voice this time and caught Donna’s eye over Rose’s shoulder, “...you wait, Rose... See how we’re going to make you come.”  
  
She shuddered between them as Donna pushed further in. When Donna’s new friend was fully seated, he indicated she should pause there, her hips flush against Rose’s.  
  
“You ready?” he asked Rose.  
  
She nodded again, unable to speak.  
  
“Wait,” Donna said. “Are you gonna–?”  
  
“Yes,” he said, matter-of-factly as he guided his cock into position.  
  
“Both of us, at once?”  
  
“Oh yes.”  
  
“Please...” Rose moaned, and he began to push inside her. It was desperately tight with the pressure of the toy just on the other side, but she was so slick inside that it was still easy. He went slow, though, watching her closely for any sign of discomfort.  
  
“Oh Donna,” he said through clenched teeth when he was all the way in. “Would that that cock were real. You should _feel this_.  
  
Donna’s mouth hung open again. Rose whimpered. But it was clearly a sound of pleasure.  
  
“Move... please,” Rose begged.  
  
They did, deciding without words on a slow, alternating rhythm.  
  
“Faster,” Rose commanded after a couple minutes. “It’s okay.”  
  
He obeyed, thrusting more quickly, breathing out with relief. Though Donna didn’t speed up and this created a syncopated pattern that nearly had his eyes rolling back in his head, it was so desperately _good_. He tried to hold on for as long as was possible, but really, he couldn’t be expected to take much more of this, Rose’s walls clenching him tight, the ridges of the rubber toy massaging him from the other side.  
  
“Rose, I–” he gasped.  
  
“Tell the _Time Lord_ , with his _superior biology_ , that you’re about to come, Rose,” Donna said, calmly as you please, kissing beneath Rose’s ear. “Put him out of his misery.”  
  
Rose managed a strangled laugh around what sounded like the word _fuck_. “Yes!” she yelped after a second, digging the nails of one hand into the cheek of his arse. “Like that. Just like that.”  
  
He wasn’t sure what he’d done differently, he was too far gone to make any conscious decisions, but he must have done it again, because a second after _that_ , Rose was moaning and writhing between them, crying out to God and him and Donna, her muscles spasming around his cock so tightly that he thought he might _actually_ explode, not just follow her into orgasm, coming so hard he saw stars.  
  
When next he was aware of anything, Donna was lying back and unbuckling the straps around her hips and thighs.  
  
“I don’t suppose you...?” he asked Donna groggily, lifting his chin from the vicinity of Rose’s hair.  
  
“Didn’t need to, did I? And the two of you, your orgasmic energy could fuel the TARDIS! Save a trip to Cardiff, that would.”  
  
Rose made a small, sleepy, amused noise against his chest. When they heard the sound of the toy and harness thunking off the side of the bed, Rose reached out blindly behind her and urged Donna back to her former position, to form a messy, sweaty, three-way snuggle. Rose burrowed further into his chest; Donna wore a contented half-smile, her fingers intertwining with his against Rose’s hip.  
  
“This‘s nice,” Rose murmured against him and promptly fell asleep.  
  
It was _brilliant_.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=40486>


End file.
